


The Secrets Beneath

by downwards_spiral



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016), Teenage mutant ninja turtles (all media types)
Genre: Action, Angst, Donnie - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Lemon, Leo - Freeform, Love, Multi, Mystery, Other, Plot Twist, Raph - Freeform, Romance, Sexual, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, TMNT, Thriller, mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwards_spiral/pseuds/downwards_spiral
Summary: Arielle Lassiter plunges into friend April O'Neil's deepest secrets when she follows her into the sewers and meets her four mutant friends. The boys take a liking to Arielle, but find it suspicious that right after meeting her, the foot clan receives inside tips about their patrol plans. Tensions rise, drama ensues, and feelings will get hurt.





	1. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle gets invited to meet April's mysterious friends for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arielle's name is NOT pronounced Ariel as in the little mermaid. It's pronounced like R-e-l, say those letters out loud and quickly and that's how you pronounce her name  
> Or, if it's easier this way say are-ee-el  
> Either way, you get the point

"Done!" April sighs, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. She'd just finished up the last lengthy written report in her most recent story about a mysterious do-gooder who'd been helping keep the streets relatively happy.  
"Isn't that the rough draft?" Arielle asks innocently. Her devilish smile gives away the joy she gets when April groans in frustration. "You know the boss loathes rough drafts, April."  
"Revise! Revise! Revise!" Both women imitate their boss, giggling like schoolgirls.  
Before April can even complain about all the extra work, Arielle offered to help her revise.  
"I know you have somewhere to be tonight," she comments lightly.  
Arielle and April shared a modern apartment, and Arielle couldn't help but notice that her roommate kept sneaking off late at night, always at nine o'clock, and then would return just before midnight. Arielle never asked about it because she knew it wasn't her place to pry inti April's personal life, but she was itching to know where she went.  
April paused momentarily. "You know about that, huh?" She replied sheepishly.  
"Yeah," Arielle said. She could feel the air getting thick with awkwardness and left the conversation there, both women tapping away st their keyboards for the next two hours.

Five o'clock came quickly, and both women chose not to bring up earlier as they walked to Arielle's fairly new car and began to drive home.  
They were almost there when April's phone went off, 'Happy Together' by The Turtles was her ringtone.  
She quickly answered her phone and Arielle tried not to pay too much attention to her friend's conversation.  
"No," April says into her phone. "On our way home." She chuckles. "No, I'm not with a man Mikey, I'm with a coworker. Arielle."  
Arielle's heartbeat quickened when she caught her name. Who was asking about her? Why did they want to know who she is? How is Mikey related to April?  
"I dunno," April says again, "let me ask her," she turns to Arielle. "Hey, my friend Mikey wants to know if you're single."  
"What? Seriously?" Arielle questions, disbelief in her tone. She snatches the phone from April. "Who is this?"  
A slight shuffling sound is heard on the other line. There's a pause before a male voice answers. "The guy of your dreams, dollface. But you can call me Mikey! Or baby, or sweetie, or whatever pet name you want. Personally I like to get kinky with mine, but I'm down with vanilla, too."  
Arielle gives April an incredulous look and pulls the car into a parking spot at their building. Both women get out and when they reach the apartment, Arielle is still talking with Mikey.  
"I don't even know you!" She exclaims after Mikey asks for her phone number.  
"True, but we can get to know each other later on." He suggests smoothly. "Lets say tonight around nine? Tell April to bring the usual stuff and I can show you around my humble abode."  
Arielle nearly laughed at him, but stopped herself when she realized what he said. Pizza, nine o'clock? That aligns perfectly with April's coming and going every night, and this man just handed Arielle the perfect excuse to finally figure out where April is sneaking off to and for whom.  
Arielle changed her tactics and spoke back in a smooth voice, "I'd love to Mikey, I'll let April know. See you later, lover boy." She hung up on the sputtering man and went to April's room to confront her.

"Hey," she greets. April had changed into jeans and a gray hoodie and was pulling her hair into a bun.  
"What's up Lassie?" April teases.  
"Mikey invited me to hang out tonight." Arielle says, ignoring April's dig at her unfortunate nickname. "He also told me to tell you to bring 'the usual stuff', whatever that is."  
"Wait!" April exclaims. Arielle turns back from the doorway. "I don't know if you can actually come, Lassie," she admits. "My friends will love you, of course! Well Mikey definitely will but Raph probably won't, actually Leo probably won't eithe--"  
"April," Arielle cuts her off politely. "I don't mean to offend you or your friends that may or may not like me, but I really want to meet them. I know they're the reason you sneak out every damn night."  
April gets a look of confusion on her face. "How did--"  
"You aren't as quiet as you think you are, Ape." Laughs Arielle. "When you leave you always slam the door and wake me up. And I think if your friends are so important to you that you choose them over a good night of sleep, then I definitely want to meet them."  
April doesn't reply, and a few minutes go by with both women staring, April at the floor and Arielle at her friend expectantly.  
"Plus," she adds, "if you don't invite me, I'll just follow you the next time you go to see them."  
"Fine!" April huffs. "You can come, but just promise me when you see them you won't get all weird about it."  
Arielle scoffs and leaves to change into more casual clothing. "Why would I do that?"


	2. Stealth Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle meets the turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter (and the previous one) are pretty short, but it's hard to find sufficient time to write every day, even though I try, between school, work, and homework/studying. I'll update whenever I can, it usually takes me three or four days to write and edit one chapter.

"That bitch!" Arielle runs to the apartment window and clearly sees April jogging towards the alley across from their building. She had left when Arielle was in the bathroom, hoping to get out before Arielle caught her.  
Arielle tore her favorite tie-dye hoodie from the closet and sprinted out after April, only stopping when she faced the alleyway her friend disappeared into.  
"This is so shady," she whispered to herself. She hesitantly stepped into the shadowed alley, heart thumping heavily in her chest. Her mind was screaming at her to turn around and get out of there, but Arielle was damned if she was going to let April get away from her.  
She turned a corner into another alley and stopped short. April was in the middle of the narrow passage, heaving up a manhole from its place.  
Arielle nearly confronted April right then, but thought better of it. She was sure if April knew she was there, she'd make up an excuse and try to lead Arielle back into the apartment. She decided to stay quiet and observe her friend instead.  
"Like a real reporter," she whispered to herself ironically.  
April paused in her work. She glanced around before--  
"Fucking Christ!" Arielle muttered, utterly shocked at what she'd just witnessed. April just jumped down into the disgusting sewers! It obviously wasn't the first time she has done this, she was way too confident and her movements were fluid, automatic almost.  
April popped up again and snatched a few boxes of pizza that Arielle hadn't seen and vanishes into the dank sewers again.  
Arielle came out of her hiding place warily. She stepped to the edge of the manhole and stared into its frightening blackness. "No," she told herself. "No, no, I am not going down there. I don't care how pissed I am at her I am not following that crazy bitch down there!"  
Five minutes of awkwardly hovering around the manhole passed before Arielle decided 'fuck it' and dropped down into the sewer. It was surprisingly clean, the walls looked like they had been scrubbed and Arielle even spotted a few air fresheners stuck onto the walls.  
She quietly followed the tunnel until it abruptly dropped off and expanded into a large cavern. Graffiti decorated the walls and skateboards littered the ground.  
Arielle squinted in disbelief. "Is that a drum set? What the fuck is this place..."  
"I'll show you," a voice growls from behind her. Arielle let out a shriek as something gripped her waist and hauled her over their shoulder roughly.  
"Let me go!" she cried out. She pounded her fists against their back before realizing that she was really hitting a shell. "What in the fuck?" she screamed. "What are you?"  
The thing set her down on a makeshift couch and glared at her. "I'm your worst nightmare."  
Arielle dared to look her captor in the eyes, and immediately regretted it. Green eyes bore into hers angrily, and a scowl was planted on a scaly green face. Arielle's scream echoed throughout the lair, alerting the others to her presence.  
Footsteps sounded, and three more mutants appeared in front her along with April.  
"Whoa! Dude, is that your friend?" One of them asks April, who only puckers her lips sourly.  
Arielle cowered into the couch in an attempt to hide away from the monstrous creatures in front of her.  
"Who are you?" one of the things, masked in blue, asks Arielle promptly.  
"What are you?!" she fires back.  
A different one with a red mask steps in. "We're mutants," he grumbles.  
"Well, technically we're turtles." the tallest one of them retorts smartly. "I can explain it to you more thoroughly when this whole 'oh my gosh they're giant mutated turtle ninjas' thing is over with."  
"Guys, please." April pipes up. She sits next to Arielle and takes a deep breath. "You weren't supposed to find out," she admits lowly. Then, to the turtles, "Give us a few minutes okay? It's easier this way."  
"You three, fall out." the blue banded turtle orders. They all trail off to different parts of the lair, then he spoke again. "April, I'm staying here. I just need to make sure you don't give out too much intel on us, plus I don't exactly trust someone who so easily snuck into our lair without Donnie noticing on the security system."  
April agreed, but forced him to sit on the floor to seem less intimidating.  
"Okay," she starts. "Keep up, because this is going to be a long story."  
April began the elaborate tale of how the turtles came to be what they are today--heroes. She told Arielle all about her father and Sack's experiments, the fire, and everything else up to her habit of sneaking out every night.  
After her friend had finished explaining, Arielle was noticeably more relaxed.  
"So, you're saying that they've been down here for years?" she recapped. "And no one even knew about them?"  
"We did have a few close calls," The turtle in blue, Leo, admitted. "Like police looking for missing persons or bodies, and sanitation people. Nothing we couldn't handle. Which brings me to this thing that's been bugging me the entire time you've been here." He stands, but this time Arielle isn't scared. "How the hell did you get past our security system completely unnoticed?"  
Arielle's at a sudden loss for words. She steals a look towards April who shrugs in reply. "I don't know," she says truthfully. "I didn't even know you had a security system. Hell, I didn't even know about you guys!"  
A voice rings out suddenly. "Not that I was eavesdropping, but I think I know why."


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle spends a little one on one time with Donatello ;)

It had been nearly three months after Arielle had first met the turtles. Life was pretty much the same, except for the rare nights when Arielle would visit the turtles with April and hang out with them until nearly midnight. They always called her inviting her to 'chill' with them, especially Michelangelo, but Arielle wasn't really interested in keeping in touch with them like April was. She wasn't nearly as close to them, and was always slightly put-off by one of them, mostly Raphael, whenever she did visit. To excuse her rude behavior, Arielle began staying at work later in the day and then blaming her long hours whenever someone tried to make her see them. She didn't mean to be impolite, but she was still coming to terms with the fact that there were six foot tall mutant ninja turtles protecting her beloved city. Plus she'd never been one to go out and socialize much. She was currently re-typing a report about the robbery of a local bakery, making sure to spell-check every word. It was nearly six, and that meant that her annoying office 'buddy' would be here any minute to talk her ears off. "Arielle!" A high-pitched man's voice called out. 'Shit' Arielle groaned. 'Here we fucking go.' Thirty minutes. He'd been there for thirty fucking minutes ranting about shit that Arielle couldn't care less about. She was exhausted, and had to get rid of him or she would implode. The smile on her face was totally forced, but the poor sap she was aiming it at had no clue.  
"Wow," she gasped. "That is so interesting Travis!" the older man's grin faltered slightly. "I didn't even know that professional yo-yoing was a competitive sport! I hate to end things, but I really have to finish this report by seven or the boss will have my head." she joked as she focused her attention back to her laptop.  
Travis nodded and left her office, running into April on the way out.  
"Oh, hi Jared!" April greeted politely before shutting the door, cutting off her and Arielle from the rest of the office.  
Arielle slapped her hand to her mouth. "His name is Jared?" she exclaimed. "Fuck, no wonder he seemed so bummed. I accidentally called him Travis!"  
April shook her head lightly, laughing at her friend's mistake. "Whatever," she brushed it off quickly. "I have great news!"  
"What is it?" Arielle asked, keeping her eyes on her 'important report' that wasn't actually due until the next day. She was trying her best to seem only miildly interested as some sort of payback for her friend's recent distant behavior. April had been acting a little strange, lying about her whereabouts when Arielle knew that she was sneaking out to the lair, locking herself in her room every night, and being a bigger pain in Arielle's ass than she already was.  
April stands behind Arielle's desk and shut her laptop, bringing her friend's full attention on her. "I think I'm in love!" she squeals excitedly.  
Arielle remained completely unaffected. She paused for a second for effect before saying flatly, "Okay...?" then she opened her laptop and began typing again.  
"Hey," April walks around her desk and pulls her colleague's rolling chair away from her desk. "I'm being serious, Ari. I know I'm kind of air-headed sometimes and rush into things easily, but I've been seeing this guy for a while now--"  
"How long?" Arielle cuts in.  
This makes April hesitate. "A few weeks," she admits shyly.  
Arielle groans and attempts to wheel herself back to her desk, but April stops her and swings her back around.  
"No, I swear I feel something for this guy, Ari." she persuades. Her eyes tear a little. "I really do. We've been dating for almost a month and I know people usually don't fall in love until months or even years, but everything about him makes me feel . . ." she takes a shaky breath. "Happy," Arielle smiled warmly at her. "April, I'm so happy for you, really I am, but don't you think it's a bit early to call it love?" She asked delicately. April pondered this for a moment, leaning back on the desk. "Maybe," she replied. "But I know what I'm feeling is real, no matter what anyone says." Arielle nodded, a bit taken aback by her friend's wise words. April sprung away from the desk. "Come on," she insists. "It's almost seven you've been at work long enough, and I know someone who'd love to see you!" She drew out the 'o' in love in a sing-song voice. "Oh, no," Arielle declines the invitation, but still packs up her things anyway.

"Come on!" April whines. "They miss you!"  
At this, Arielle gives her friend a doubtful look.  
"Okay, so Mikey missed you." April says. "But you're being a bitch Lassie. They think that you hate them, or think that they're freaks. Just come and say hi and then you can leave."  
"Fine," Arielle huffs reluctantly.  
The women lock and leave her office and drive to their apartment. April leaves to pick up a pizza and tells Arielle to leave without her.  
After changing into more comfortable clothing Arielle finds herself back in the sewer, meandering towards the mutants she'd been trying to hard to avoid.  
"Hello?" She calls out once she reaches the lair. It seems almost too quiet. She climbs down a makeshift ladder from he mouth of the sewer and wanders towards the living room, the only part of the lair she knew.  
"Hello?" She repeats. She grows increasingly impatient and sits on the couch, but almost immediately she leaps back up after a voice startles her.  
"Back again, huh?"  
Arielle turns to see the tallest brother Donatello heading towards his lab, some kind of small device in his hands. He nods his head at her to follow him.  
"Yeah," she replies, following him to a large metal door. The turtle punches in a code on a keypad and slides the door open and closes it after they both step in.  
Arielle is shocked by the many computer screens littering the cluttered tables. There's all sorts of technical gadgets and whirring machines laying around. There's a wide shelf attached to the far wall that continues on the left wall, and a large table lays almost in the middle of the room.  
"Where is everyone?" Arielle asks him as she takes in his awe-inspiring lab.  
Donnie replies nonchalantly, "Oh, Leo's leading them on a patrol. Lucky for me, Leo wanted me to stay behind and finish this up, so tonight could be considered my break from work."  
Arielle giggles, then quickly stops when she realizes she sounds like a dumb little girl. She clears her throat. "But Don," she gestures to the device in his hands. "You are working!" He shrugs. "It's really more like a hobby. Here, hold this for me." Donatello shoves the device in her hands and goes to type on one of the computers, sitting in a roll chair. After that he moves to another computer and types, and repeats the process a few times.  
Arielle watches him work, fascinated. "What is this?" she asks him, brandishing the gadget in her hands.  
"It's a uh," he pauses to type something seemingly important, then turns to her, leans back in his chair and rests his arms behind his head, elbows out and hands interlocked behind his neck. He cocks his head. "Remember when you first came here? A few months ago?"  
"Yeah,"  
"And then after that you avoided us like the plague because you were totally freaked out and didn't want to see us again?"  
Arielle feels all sorts of awkward as she nods. "Yeah . . ." she draws out the word slowly.  
"Well," Donnie wheels towards her and takes the gadget from her hands. "This little beauty is one part of an entirely new and upgraded security system. See, I've got the sewer tunnels decked out with a network of security cameras, motion sensors, and a bunch of other stuff that I won't bother going in to because I don't want to freak you out even more than I already do." he shoots a playful wink to let her know he's only teasing. "What this little guy does is wire to a metal plate laid on the ground of the sewers, just beneath the water so it's unseen, and if something large enough steps on it, it will automatically send a notification to my little setup outside the lab to alert me to any incoming intruders." he tapped one of the microchips on the gadget. "I had to reprogram this so that it will detect and alert me to any persons one hundred and forty pounds or heavier. That's why you were able to get past my elaborate security network. I'd coded this thing so that it only picked up trespassers closer to one hundred and ninety pounds--well to be precise it was a hundred ninety-two point three four eight five nine pounds--but my point is, it didn't send me an alert when you walked over it because you weren't heavy enough. But now," he hands it back to Arielle incredibly gently, and his rough fingers graze hers, sending an electric shiver down her spine. "It'll pick up everything that's one hundred and forty three pounds or heavier."  
Arielle sends him a testy stare. "That's cool and all, but how did you figure out how much I weigh?"  
Donnie sputters a bit before spitting out, "I may or may not have asked April some personal questions about you."  
Ari chuckles at his discomfort. "This thing's done? So why's it not set up in the sewer?"  
Donnie rolls back to his computer. "Waiting to see if it reacts to its new settings ins negative way."  
"Like exploding?"  
"That's a possibility, yes."  
"What the fuck?" Arielle exclaims suddenly. "Donnie why would you hand me this if it might fucking explode?!" she sets it down on a table quickly. "What if it exploded in my hands? Then I'd have stump arms!"  
Donatello laughs at this. "So you're a chaser, huh?" He comments. "Relax, Arielle. It's incredibly unlikely that it would explode, I'm smart enough to program something correctly, plus stump arms wouldn't be a problem for you anyway."  
"And how's that?" she wonders, jumping up onto his table and swinging her legs over the side.  
"Well," he says, rolling his chair to where she is. He opens his laptop and sets it on her legs and tries to type something on it, but Ari's movements make it tricky. "Doctors these days are using very advanced technology for people with amputated limbs and you could easily get two fully operational prosthetics. Or I could build you a custom design, one of a kind prosthetics. Which would definitely be more fun for me." He gently grabs her legs to stop them from swinging.  
Arielle struggles to keep moving her legs, making Donatello laugh and grip her tighter. "But two prosthetic arms wouldn't be very appealing," she argues.  
He shrugs. "That wouldn't matter to the right person. Besides you'd still be just as beautiful as you are now."  
Arielle tries to hide a smile. She looks down shyly and mumbles a 'thank you'. Donatello seems embarrassed that he told her that and quickly releases her legs and goes back to his laptop, a deep blush crossing his face even though Ari can't see it.  
"Yo!" a voice yells. Donnie lifts his laptop off Ari's legs so she can jump down. She stumbles a bit when she does and grabs his shoulders to steady herself.  
"Ah, sorry," she mumbles.  
"No, it's okay." Donnie says, still looking at his laptop as to not blush even more than he already is.  
"I'm going to say hi to the guys." Ari exits his lab eyes cast down, trying not to think about how muscular his cool skin felt underneath her burning fingertips, now buzzing from the contact. Her heart rate was increasing, and her mind was so muddled with mixed emotions that she didn't see the door and smacked right into it. "Oh my god are you okay?" Donnie laughs, going to see if she was alright. Arielle turns from him to hide her embarassed face and nods. "I'm okay!" she groans, then opens the door and hurriedly leaves without turning to him. She was in such a rush to escape that she didn't realize Donnie was watching her leave, the same electric buzz in his fingers and an absent smile gracing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the summary made it sound like there was going to be smut in this chapter   
> no smut yet because i'm building up to it, but it's coming soon ;)


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparks fly between a certain turtle and arielle

"Oh, Donnie! Fuck, right there, harder, faster!"  
Arielle moans as Donnie's thick cock pounds into her relentlessly. She knows she needs to be silent but how can she when he's fucking her so good?  
Donnie covers her mouth. "Shh, baby you know you have to be quiet." He groans.  
They were in Donnie's lab, Arielle bent over one of his metal tables with him ploughing her from behind, occasionally pulling her hair, nipping her skin and spanking her butt. Leo, Mikey, and Raph were in the lair, hanging out together in the living room so the two had to stay quiet if they wanted to stay a secret.  
Arielle lightly bites down on one of Donnie's large fingers, and he pulls it away from her mouth.  
He spanks her once, hard. She lets out a small yelp then dissolve into pants as he trails his fingers down her back, over her round butt, and to the place she needs him most.  
Ari's breaths become short and rapid as he circles his digit around her clit teasingly.  
"Fuck," she gasps. "Donnie . . . Stop teasing!" She throws herself back on him roughly, electing a low growl from him.  
Donnie bends down over her, still thrusting deep inside of her. "What do you want Ari?" He whispers lowly, his hot breath fanning over her damp skin. "You want more?" He presses his finger onto her harshly.  
"Ah!" Ari cries out. A moment of bliss passes over her, and it leaves suddenly.  
"Tell me what you want, you dirty little slut." Donnie demands. "I want to hear you beg for me to please you with my fingers. Tell me how much you love my big cock in your tight pussy.  
Ari finally had enough and growls, "I want you to fucking learn how to correctly please a woman,"  
Donnie stops his movements. In a silky tone but serious manner, he asks, "Am I doing anything wrong?"  
"Yeah," she snarks. "You're not using your dick enough." She turns and makes eye contact with her lover. His brows are sweaty and his lips parted, his tongue darts out and swipes his lips quickly. "You need to fuck me harder, Donatello! I bet Raphael wouldn't have this problem, maybe I should go and have him take care of me."  
Donnie shuts her up with a swift thrust, his pelvis against hers as he buries himself completely inside of her.  
"I can take care of you just fine." He promises in a low voice. He grinds into her roughly and bites her back.  
"Too hard," she mumbles through her moans of ecstasy.  
He bites her again, even harder than before and Arielle's sure he's leaving indents.  
"Don! Too hard!" She complains again, but he bites her again and suddenly he's holding her down by the nape of her neck, and she's screaming and thrashing in his grip in an attempt to escape.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" Donnie growls into her ear. "You said you want it rough? I can give it to you rough, sweetheart." He drives his cock into her quickly and harshly, ignoring her cries of pain.  
"Donnie," Arielle weeps, "Please. . . Stop."  
Donnie freezes. He slowly makes eye contact with her, a blank expression on his face.  
"Who's Donnie?"  
"Who's Donnie?" He repeats, but his voice is changing. It's higher pitches, and sounds like a woman.  
"Donnie?" He says again. He's getting blurry and suddenly Arielle's eyes fly open.  
"Ari?" The same woman's voice reaches Arielle. April is standing in the doorway to her room, eyeing her warily. "You alright?"  
Arielle nods, dazed. "Yes, fine. Why, is something wrong?" She throws off her duvet and immediately starts looking for signs of trouble. A fire, broken glass, a dead guy.  
April, concerned, leads her friend to sit on the couch and fixed her a cup of coffee. "Everything's fine, babe. But you were scaring me a bit. Thrashing around in your sleep and moaning." She hands Ari her coffee and sits. "I heard you say 'Donnie',"  
Arielle freezes.  
"What was going on?" April presses.  
She took a moment to think of what to say, but then decided honesty was the best way to go. "I had a sex dream about Donatello." Arielle says quickly, obviously embarassed.  
April's speechless for a second before grinning like an idiot. "Oh my god!" She squeals. "I fucking called it! I totally knew it, I knew you had a thing for Don because you always went to him first whenever you visited the guys!" She gasps and gets out her phone. "I have to tell him!"  
"No!" Arielle lunges across April's lap and grabs her phone away. "You can't tell anybody, Ape, if you do I will murder you."  
April just rolls her eyes. "Hon, you aren't very threatening. Please, you have to let me tell him that you want to fuck him otherwise you won't ever end up actually fucking him."  
Ari struggles to argue, but April makes a damn good point. "Well I guess, wait no okay you are not telling him that I want him okay? I just," she pauses to gather her thoughts. "I want things to develop naturally, if it ever does. None of this fuckery going on."  
"Fine,"  
"Thank you."  
"But if he asks me about you I'm going to fucking let it all out man," April says. "I'll sell you out so fast--!"  
Arielle smacks her friend playfully and gives her phone back.  
"Come on, get showered, get dressed."  
"What, why?" Ari whines. "I just sat down!"  
April gives a sly look. "We have somewhere to be today. Now hurry up!"  
Ari gripes and groans the whole time, but follows her roommate's demands and is ready in an hour.  
"So where we headed?" She asks once they're in her car.  
"To the lair," April smirks.  
"You fucking kidding me?"  
"Just go!"  
Ari blasts The Offspring the whole drive, muttering the lyrics bitterly as she drove. She pulled into a large, empty gravel parking lot. A gaping mouth to the sewer tunnels was located here, and the easiest way to the boys' hangout.  
"Let's go!" April bounces out of the car and into the sewer entrance, a whining Arielle trailing behind her.  
"I hate you!" Ari calls after her friend as she runs ahead of her. "I don't even want to be down here," she grumbles lowly. It's not that she doesn't like visiting the boys, it's just she really dislikes the sewers and is still a little apprehensive of the giant mutants. Even if she had a sex dream about one of them.  
"Lassie?" A deep voice wonders. Leonardo appears from one of the connected tunnels, katanas in hand.  
Ari forces a smile on her lips and stuffs her hands into her hoodie pocket. "Hi Leonardo,"  
He looks around warily, as if he's expecting more people, before sheathing his weapons and joining her side. "What are you doing down here? We were not expecting you, it is pretty messy," he admits.  
"It's Arielle," she says.  
"Oh, sorry. Whenever April talks about you she calls you Lassie." He explains. He smiles, "I thought it was a cute nickname."  
"Oh," Ari replies. "Well I guess it's okay if you call me that then, it doesn't matter anyway. No biggie."  
Leonardo laughs. They reach the lair and he gathers her up in his arms and jumps down. Once he's steadied he drops her onto her feet, then casually strolls into the kitchen as if nothing happened. "Want something to eat?"  
"No." Ari answers shortly. She can't help her eyes from darting to Donatello's laboratory. Maybe he's in there now? Should she go check? What if he actually is in there though, working on important stuff, it would be so rude of her to interrupt like that just to say hi.  
"Maybe a movie?" Leonardo suggests hopefully. He's already got a few choices in his hands, but Ari doesn't even look his way before declining his offer and heading over to Donnie's lab.  
He blinks in surprise. "Maybe next time, then . . ."  
Ari approaches the door hesitantly before knocking. A few long seconds pass before the door swings open and reveals Donatello, the only thing on him being his purple mask and some worn cargo shorts.  
"Not now Mik--" he stops short when he realizes who he's talking to. He immediately slaps his hands over his hands. "Oh, hey Ari I wasn't expecting you!"  
"I see," she replies. "But you can't with your eyes covered, Donatello what are you doing?" She steps inside the lab and he closes the door.  
"I don't have my glasses on," he says plainly, as if that answered her question.  
"So?"  
"So you'll freak out if I don't have them on. I don't want to weird you out more than I al--"  
"Already do." She finishes for him. Ari gently leads Donatello over to one of his tables where he leans against it. She places her small hands over his covering his eyes softly. "Moment of truth? Yes, I'm still insanely weirded out by you and your brothers. You're mutant turtles with crazy ninja skills that can speak perfect English, that would weird anyone out." She takes a breath. "I know it was immature of me and totally rude to blow you guys off all the time because of how much I was working, and since I'm being honest, I only worked so much so I could have the perfect excuse to not visit you guys. April called me out on it and kinda forced me down here. That's why I came around last time."  
"Why are you here now?" Donnie whispers, still covering his eyes. The atmosphere in the room is peaceful and almost tranquil, and he doesn't want to ruin the moment.  
Ari shrugs. "April forced me to again after I had a," she pauses, unsure. "A really strange dream. I mean, it depicted something I maybe want to happen in the possible future, but it was really weird."  
"How so?"  
Smiling softly, Arielle pulls Donnie's hand from his face slowly. He has his eyes closed, but opens them in shock when he hears her reveal, "You were in it."

"Wow," Donnie sighs. He and Ari are sitting in his lab, him on his swivel chair and her criss-crossed on his lab table.  
Arielle had just told Donnie, very reluctantly, about the dream. She left out some info, like when he became aggressive towards her, and that they were actually having sex. All Donnie knows is that she dreamt about him and her together in what she described as 'a romantic setting' and added 'but not necessarily doing romantic things'. Donnie was smart enough to realize that she was leaving out some things, and he could guess what.  
"Were we . . . doing anything in particular?" He asks daringly.  
Ari's head whips up and she meets his eyes. They look a little different without his glasses on, they weren't as big-looking, and she can see more of his face. It's true what they say about people with glasses, she thought, they're attractive with them but drop dead sexy without them.  
"Uh, not really." She answers quickly when she realizes Donnie is still staring at her. His eyes are too distracting for her, tenderly staring at her without the obstruction of his glasses in the way.  
He chuckles lowly. After quickly weighing his options, he places a hand just above her knee.   
"You don't have to lie to me, Arielle."  
"I'm not lying," she breathes out. Her eyes are on his and her mind is racing at the speed of light but also stuck on the fact that his hand is moving upwards, his fingers are eliciting chills in her body, his confident grin that masks his uncertainty making her relax. Her heart is thumping so erratically she's sure it's about to burst from her chest in a bloody mess and flop around on the floor.  
Donnie's hand reaches her upper thigh and he grips her and pulls her closer to him, her legs now off the lab table and on either side of him.  
"Don't lie, Ari," he purrs.  
In a sudden burst of confidence, Arielle leans close to the turtle and brings his other hand to her thigh boldly.  
She looks him in his eyes and bites her lip seductively. "We were right here in this lab." She starts coyly. "Actually, right on this table,"  
Donnie gulps. He did not expect to get this far.  
"What were we doing? He asks breathily, trailing a hand up her back and gripping the hair at the nape of Ari's neck. He gives it a slight tug, making her moan in surprise.  
She replies eagerly, "You had me bent over this table with your co--"  
"AH, FUCK!"  
Donnie and Arielle spring apart from each other hurriedly, Ari yelping awhen she almost falls to the floor.  
Michelangelo stands in the doorway, hands over his eyes as he exaggerates shock and disgust.  
"Mikey what the hell?!" Donnie yells at his little brother angrily. "How'd you even get in here you pervert, the door has a code!"  
Mikey gestures at Donnie and Ari accusingly. "Haven't you guys ever heard of closing the goddamn door? 'Cause it was cracked open so I pop in to see my favorite girl and I see you guys," he swallows with difficulty. "doing . . . things . . ."  
"We weren't even doing anything Mikey," Ari says calmly. "It was a weird thing that happened. It was just an experiment."  
"It was?" Donnie's eyes snap up to meet Ari's questioningly.  
She nods. "Yeah! We were debating whether or not interspecies attraction was actually a thing or not, I believed it wasn't and Donnie thought it was, so we were trying to see if either of us would feel attracted to the other if we put ourselves into compromising positions."  
Mikey looks doubtful with his brow raised and looks to Donnie for some sort of confirmation.  
"Uh, yeah." Donnie agrees quickly. "The results are debatable so far."  
Seemingly convinced, Mikey shakes his head and mutters something about 'I have the weirdest fucking brother' before inviting them both to hang out in the living room and leaving.  
Ari and Donnie immediately relax when the door shuts.  
"That was too fucking close," They say simultaneously.  
"Come on," Ari says. She leads the way to the door. "It'll look suspicious is we stay in here after that."  
Donnie agrees, albeit reluctantly, and made a mental note to check that the door is really closed the next time this happens.  
"If it ever happens again," he murmurs to himself.


	5. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set one month after the last chapter, time date is beginning of May  
> Ari, April, and the guys get a little wasted

Blackness. Something soft and plush is surrounding Ari, and something rough and pebbled is scratching her arm, but for some reason she didn't quite understand, the gentle scratch made her feel warm inside.  
Ari attempted to sit up but immediately halted when she felt a brutal twist in her stomach. "Oh, fuuuuuuck," she groans, and lay back down slowly. Her head is hammering so hard she's sure her brain is going to explode out her forehead.  
"You're telling me," whines a voice next to her.  
Ari jumps up immediately, ignoring the thundering in her head and the pain in her stomach. She looks down to find Leonardo lying on his shell in his bed, the crisp white sheets tangled around his legs.  
Ari realizes what happened last night. She got too wasted and crashed with Leo; hopefully he wasn't too bothered by he inconvenience. "Shit," she mutters. She swipes her knotted hair out of her face tiredly. "What happened last night?"  
Leo untwists his legs from his sheets and slowly sits up, a hand on his head as he winces in pain. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that we slept together after having way too much to drink."  
Ari freezes. "Slept together?" She asks shakily. That's when she notices that she's wearing nothing but a large faded tee shirt and her black lace cheekies. 'Oh, fuck.'  
Leonardo's eyes widen. "No, no, no. I mean we both slept here in my bed last night. But," he adds, "I don't remember coming in here with you at all. To the best of my knowledge, we could have . . ." He pauses, a tad embarrassed to be admitting this. "You know." When he sees Ari's horrified face he immediately stutters, "but I seriously doubt we did anything because you're not attracted to me and I'm not attracted to you, not that you aren't attractive you're just fine, well I mean 'fine' as in obviously you are a very beautiful woman but I wouldn't have--well not that I wouldn't because I'd be honored to--it's just we probably maybe would know if we'd done anything."  
"Unhhh" she groans. Ari joins Leo back on the bed and lies down facing him. He lays down with her and courteously covers her with his duvet when he seees that her underwear is exposed.  
"I just wish I could remember what went down last night," she sighs.  
Leo nods in agreement, but he's distracted. As a turtle, he has an extraordinary sense of smell and he is picking up a particular scent on the sheets of his bedsheets. The smell of sweat, of passion, and of no regrets.  
The smell of sex.  
Leo tenses up even though he knows Arielle can't smell it because of how much time has gone by and let the smell settle, plus her sense of smell isn't nearly as acute as his.  
"Come on, lets get something to eat." He offers. He's really just trying to get Arielle out of the room before she realizes what happened too.  
They both head out of Leo's room, Ari too exhausted to bother covering up her bare legs.  
Michelangelo is in the kitchen whipping up some breakfast. For as long as everyone's known, he loves to cook.  
"There they are!" He greets them both warmly as they take a seat at the table. "  
"Hi, Mike." Ari replies.  
He cringes. "Mikey or Michelangelo. Hell even Michael, but never Mike, dude." He serves up pancakes and bacon. "Way professional for me, babe." He sits down excitedly and claps his hands, rubbing them together. "So! What did you two lovebirds do last night?" He winks.  
Leo and Ari exchange looks.  
"What do you mean?" Ari asks warily. She's not sure she even wants to know the answer.  
Mikey chuckles. "I guess you wouldn't remember would you? You both got so wasted last night!"  
"Wait Mikey," Leo grabs his brother's attention. "Do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Of course I do. Believe it or not, ladies and gentleman, I don't drink. Never liked it. Plus it totally kills your liver brah,"  
Leo cuts him off. "That's not important. Arielle and I don't remember anything, you have to tell us!"  
Mikey looks over to Arielle, shocked. "Really? Lil Lassie over here doesn't know what went down? Dude you totally rocked the whole lair!" He grins like an idiot and stuffs a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. "I mean, you were chill at first but then Beyoncé came on and dude you totally threw down! You were grinding and dropping it low!" He lets out an involuntary groan and looks at Ari with hooded eyes. "You were so hot last night, babe."  
"Excuse me?"  
Leo slams his hand on the table suddenly, making Mikey jump a little and his eyes grow wide.  
"Tell us now." Leo growls.  
"Okay," Mikey says. "It started when April showed up with some kegs . . ."  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hey bitches!" A strong voice calls out from above, startling Ari and Mikey from playing their video game.  
They turn to see April O'Neil standing in the entrance to the lair in her signature yellow jacket, big barrel-looking things next to her. She grins a wolfish smile.  
"Ready to have the best night of your fucking lives?"  
"What in the hell are those?" Mikey stands up to check out the barrels. He kicks them experimentally.  
"They're kegs," Ari answered. "And judging by the sound it made when you kicked it, it's completely full."  
Mikey scoffed. "Thanks, Donnie,"  
"What's this?" Leo wandered out of his room and is suspicious to see the three grouped together.  
"Oh, man," Ari snickered. "Good luck trying to convince him to let us 'have the best night of our fucking lives'."  
April threw her hair over her shoulders. "I got this," she drawled confidently.  
Sure enough, April convinced Leo within a matter of minutes that what the boys needed was a night to go 'batshit crazy' as she put it.  
It only took one hour for everyone (except Mikey) to get buzzed, and by the second hour, tipsy.  
"No!" Donnie yelled loudly. "That's not--that's no! No no no!"  
"But if ya--" Raph hiccups. "Ya think about it, it's like, its--it's like the sun is our, is EVERYONE'S mom." He sits up on the couch and faces Donnie more directly, trying to keep his eyes open and his beer from spilling. "It fee--" hiccup. "--feeds us nutrients like minerals and vitamins, b-but," hiccup. "It also, it also like, warms us with its heat rays."  
Donnie waves his hand in Raph's face. "Ssssshhhhhh! But it's not . . . it's--it's no!" He scolded, "it's no!"  
Meanwhile, Mikey and April were busy discussing politics in the kitchen, Mikey goading a drunken April into talking about things she understood, but her buzzing tongue couldn't articulate.  
"He's just a big meanie-poo with a dick for a brain and a dick for his . . .his dick." She stuttered, desperately trying to convey her feelings towards a politician as Mikey tried his best not to laugh in her face.  
"Yeah? And what about his ideas on women's rights? Do you support him in that?" He asks, a shit-eating grin on his face.  
April gasps hugely. "DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HIS POLICY CHANGES---"  
She cocks her head suddenly. Her eyes widen. "Ohmygod where is Arielle?! This is her jam, she needs to hear it!" She stumbled over to the Bluetooth stereo and cranked up the song that was playing.  
Partition by Beyoncé.  
Arielle definitely heard it now, and stopped her conversation with Leo and turned to April in awe. "Fuck yeah!" She shouts, and started to drunkenly dance to the beat, mouthing every word perfectly. "Tell me how I'm lookin' babe!" She sang surprisingly well for being so inebriated. April and the guys joined in on a little dancing, but Leo was hesitant. He was a leader, he couldn't be dancing to Beyoncé.  
"Drop the bass, man the bass, get low," Ari kept singing, and dropped to the floor swiftly before slowly rolling back up, making eye contact with Leo all the while. "Radio say speed it up, I just go slow," she slows her grinding for a moment before resuming at a normal pace. "Come on Leo, dance with me!" She begs the blue-banded turtle. Leo side-eyes his brothers quickly to determine whether they're sober enough to be able to judge his dancing skills. Mikey was dicking around in the kitchen sort of dancing a bit to the music as he does his own thing, Raph and April were dancing together almost sickeningly intimately, and Donnie was seriously impressing Arielle with his exceptional dancing moves, but too cautious to make the first move.  
'Fuck it' Leo thought. He joined Arielle and began dancing with her, well not with her but in close proximity to her.  
"Yess!" She shouted in approval and began dancing on him excitedly. "Your man ain't ever seen a booty like this!" She faces him and swings her arms around his neck, giving him a seductive look. "And why you think you keep my name rolling off the tongue, 'cause when he smash I just write another one, I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker, yoncé all on his mouth like liquor!" Ari kept singing and grinding on Leo and soon it felt like it was just him and her, and neither one of them cared about anyone else in the room or the fact that thy were being watched closely by Donatello, who quietly raged in jealousy.  
"Let's go," Leo whispered into Ari's ear. She grinded on him more, pressing her back to his front more roughly.  
"Please," he repeated. He could feel his pants straining against him and could hear his blood rushing through his veins and smell the intoxicatingly perfume on Ari's neck as he kissed her there hungrily.  
"Okay." Ari gasped Leo wasted no time in picking her up by her waist, and pulled her close to his plastron. She wrapped her long legs around him, kissing his neck as he walked them back to his room.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Mikey shrugs, enjoying the mortified faces of his brother and Ari. "That's all I saw last night. After that you two went into Leo's room and never came back out."  
"Oh, shit!" Ari freaks. "This is so bad! I'm going to kill myself!"  
"Gee, thanks." Leo mutters.  
"That's not what I meant," she argues. She rubs her face tiredly. "I just can't believe I fucked one of you guys. I mean, you're--"  
"Giant mutated turtles?" Leo offers dryly.  
Ari sighs and puts a hand on his forearm reassuringly. "That's not the problem here, Leo. Yes, it's definitely strange that I had sex with a mutated turtle, but what I was going to say before you interrupted me," the turtle lowers his eyes in shame. It's unlike Leo to be so rude, especially to Arielle and April. "Is that it's weird because I consider you guys more like my protective older brothers, and I'd never even thought of having any kind of romantic relationship with any of you guys." She lies.  
Raphael and April enter the kitchen together, both of them smiling and glancing at each other.  
"You're awfully cheery," Mikey commented to them, taking the spotlight off of Leo and Ari.  
"Well," April chirps happily, hanging onto Raphael's arm like she depended on it, "we have something to announce!"  
Leo raises his brow and he, Ari, and Mikey exchange confused looks.  
"What's going on, Ape?"  
April is grinning like crazy. "Raphie and I are officially a couple!"  
"Raphie?!" Mikey roars. He slaps his knee, amused, and Leo is equally entertained by his brother's nickname.  
Ari shoots them both a glare. She moves to April and Raph. "Congrats, guys! When did you guys decide this?"  
"This morning," Raph admits shyly. "We woke up together and she insisted we talk about it," "Because that's what adults do, Raphael!" April tells him sternly, he rolls his eyes in response but the smile on his face makes it clear how he really feels.  
"That's great, Raphie-poo!" Mikey chimes in, still giggling hysterically.  
Leo's grin faded as he asks the two how they 'got together'.  
Raph and April share a quick glance. "That's what I need to tell you," Raph says lowly. He nods his head and Leo gets the hint and the two move to the living room for some privacy.  
When they come back, Leo immediately pulls Ari aside.  
"Good news." He whispers. "We didn't have sex last night."  
Ari breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank fucking god!"  
Leo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, you're so lucky not to have slept with me because I'm a turtle and all that,"  
"Wait," she interrupts. "How do you know we didn't have sex? Neither of us remember anything from last night."  
"Well, when I woke up this morning, the smell of sex was on my bedsheets, so I admired it was us who had sex," Leo says. "But . . . It wasn't us who fucked in my bed last night."  
"Then who was it?" Ari questions him.  
He pointedly shifts his gaze to where April and Raph are in the kitchen.  
Ari follows his stare. "Oh, my fuck-- I think I'm going to throw up!" She exclaims. "We slept where they fucked?!"  
Leo confirms this with a single nod.  
"Oh, that's so nasty! Oh my god I'm covered in sex sweat and sex smell and--" her dark eyes widen in horror. "Sex fluids."  
Leo can't help but smirk at his friend's growing state of hysteria. He slings an arm around her casually.  
"Everything's fine, Lassie," he calms her. He walks her to the mouth of the sewer. "Yeah, you're covered in sex fluid and the scent and the sweat, but so am I, so stop your whining." He boosts her into the tunnel and calls up to her, "go home and shower, and come back when you're ready!"  
Ari waves goodbye to him and follows his advice, going home and washing away all of the mistakes from last night.  
'Thank god I didn't actually sleep with Leo,' she thought to herself as she scrubbed the sex smell away. 'That would just complicate our relationship. And I'm not even interested in him that way . . . am I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while, but I'm crazy busy with school and work, and it takes me time to write and edit each chapter until I think it's good enough. I know the chapters short, but the next one will make up for it :)  
> Thanks for sticking with me this long


	6. LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at work, Ari meets a new "friend"

"Lassiter!" A booming voice echoes across the office floor eerily.  
Arielle's furious typing halts when the voice reaches her ears. Only one person has a set of lungs powerful enough to yell across the entire floor, and she was not looking forward to seeing him.  
Mr. Vernon Fenwick. Her boss.  
Despite what April has told her about him, including how he's only her boss because of how he "single-handedly" saved the city, Ari never liked him. Mostly because he acts like a complete ass to Ari so she never speaks out of line to him like April does.  
She made her way to his office praying he was going to just order her to get him lunch, but when she reached his office she was pleasantly surprised. Mr. Fenwick was sitting in his desk with a shit-eating grin on his face, ready to tease her, but what caught Ari off guard was the woman sitting in the chair opposite Mr. Fenwick. She had flawless caramel skin, tangled dark hair, and kind eyes that made Ari like her immediately. Her crisp white blouse and pencil skirt gave the woman the appearance of professionalism, so Ari figured she must be a new hire or business partner.  
"Arielle," Mr. Fenwick says, shifting paperwork around on his desk importantly, "I'd like you to meet our newest reporter at the station." he gestures to the woman with a smile so cheesy Ari nearly rolled her eyes. "This is Ms. Tresson. She's an incredible reporter, and came all the way from Los Angeles to work for us here in the big apple. I want you to show her around the newsroom, the bouncers, your office, and the tech room. She's already familiar with most of that, this is really just to show her the layout of our workplace."  
Ms. Tresson laughs airily, and Ari notices the flash of silver in her mouth. "Oh please, Mr. Fenwick, you're making me sound like a legacy!" she sets Ari with a level stare. "I'd love to see everything you feel the need to show me."  
"Naturally," Ari agrees softly. "Shall we?"  
The three exchange a brief good-bye before Ari leads Ms. Tresson back to her office.  
"So," she begins. "Why don't you start by telling me what you already know? Then I'll know what to skip and make this whole process faster and easier for us both."  
Ms. Tresson nods in agreement. The women walk into Ari's office and both take a seat, Ari in her desk chair and Ms. Tresson opposite her. "Well, I've been trained already on operating cameras, but mostly I collect stories for the journalists to write about. A journalist's dream, if you will," she joked lightly.  
"That's great! But here, you will not be operating cameras. You will be a journalist, not just some footnote at the bottom of the page," Ari says seriously. She needs to make sure that this woman, no matter how smart she appeared to be, understood that her job was nothing to half-ass. "You'll be running with some prize-winning reporters, here."  
Very suddenly, Ms. Tresson stands up and spits something into the trash can.  
"Excuse me," she apologizes lamely. "My gum was becoming unbearable."  
"Uh, yeah, okay. Anyway, today I'm not showing you around anywhere. I'm very busy with an important story and I have to get this edited version into Mr. Fenwick's e-mail by five o'clock today or he'll chew my ass out and I'll be begging on the streets for money. So for today I want you to go home and just chill out." Ari opens up her laptop to continue editing her most recent story, one she thinks will really impress her boss.  
Ms. Tresson nods and smiles sweetly. "That's really kind of you . . . I'm sorry, your name is Ariel?"  
"No, it's Arielle. But during work hours it's Ms. Lassiter."  
Ms. Tresson snaps her fingers and meanders out of Ari's office. "Gotchya! Well, if I ever see you outside of work, my name is Dahlia. But to be honest, I'd rather you call me Dahlia at work as well. Ms. Tresson makes me sound like a fucking prude. See ya tomorrow!" the ebony beauty glides from sight, leaving Arielle gaping after her.  
  
  
********  
  
  
"She what?"  
"The woman looked me in the eyes and said 'that makes me sound like a fucking prude', and then pranced her ass out of my office!" Ari laughed, taking a long swig of her beer. "I mean, who the fuck does that in a workplace?"  
April chuckles. "You do," she said, sitting on the couch with her refilled glass of wine.  
"Well, that's different." Ari defended weakly. "At least I waited until we were close to do that shit. She just jumped right in without testing the waters out first."  
April turned off the tv and looked at Arielle. "That's boring, that's old news, and you can always talk to her about it. What i want to know is," she takes a gulp of wine before flashing a grin. "How're things with Donnie?"  
Ari scowls. "I don't know what you're talking about,"  
"Oh, come on!" April pleads. "You know that Raph and I had sex so I want to know all about you and Don."  
"There's nothing to talk about, then." Ari admits coldly. "We're just friends . . ." she trails off.  
"But . . ." April continues hopefully.  
Ari smiles shyly. "Did I ever tell you what happened in his lab?"  
April listened intently with wide eyes as Ari explained to her what went down that night in Donnie's lab. The way he gripped her so firmly and teased her playfully, only to be interrupted by his annoying brother Mikey.  
"I know we would've had sex if he had just minded his own damn business," Ari sighed, frustrated. "But it was probably for the best. I mean, he's a turtle mutant, who knows if it's even safe to have sex with him?"  
April gives her a look. "You're telling this to the woman who recently slept with a turtle mutant. It's safe, i promise you. A little weird at first but you get used to it."  
Ari agrees quietly, and sighs when she realizes it's almost ten o'clock.  
"I should go to bed," she comments, getting up to throw away her empty beer bottle.  
"Why?" April asks. "We don't have work tomorrow, what's the big deal?"  
Ari blushes before hiding her face. "I'm going to see the guys tomorrow and hang out. It's been a while since i've visited them."  
"Oh, well okay. I'll probably join you tomorrow. See Raph . . . and the others of course."  
"Uh huh," Ari hummed doubtfully  
April grinned back at her friend devilishly. "Shut the fuck up you whore, you're no better than I am!"  
Ari agreed quietly before leaving to her bedroom. "Don't stay up too late Ape,"  
April seemed distracted as she replied, "I won't. Rest easy, Ari. And this time, if you have a dream about fucking Donnie, please don't be so damn loud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay sorry for the long wait, i was super busy with graduation and stuff, but now it's summer and i'll be more diligent! If you have any suggestions for me or questions about the story at all feel free to comment! I'd love to hear from you!:)


	7. Want You So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles notice something a little funny going on  
> In the perspective of one of the turtles just to switch things up

When she entered the lair, he knew immediately. He had committed her calming scent to memory, and often thought of it fondly when he lay in his bed at night before succumbing to sleep, and then he would be plagued by dreams of her.

Always of her.

It was always the same. The two of them together somewhere secluded: a meadow, a forest, the lair. She looked beautiful as always, her long tresses catching the sunlight as she nodded her head to music only she could hear. She would see him watching her and wave him over excitedly. Then suddenly the dream would change and she'd be on her back, amber eyes closed as she moaned his name in ecstasy, pleading him to thrust harder, faster; and capturing his lips with her own, nails dragging down his arms, marking him as hers.

Then he'd wake up, sweaty and hard.

Snapping out of his daze, the love struck turtle rose suddenly off of the couch when Arielle came into view.

"Hey, good lookin'," she teased with a smile. She looked effortlessly gorgeous as usual. A short green dress showed off her pale skin and her blonde hair was pulled into two braids, making her look innocent and young. 

The shocked turtle blinked in surprise before realizing she meant him. "Oh, hey Ari how's it going?" He replied too quickly. "I was just . . ." He looked around at he messy living room. "Uh, cleaning."

Ari laughed at his nervousness. "So I see." She reached into a bag he hadn't noticed before and pulled out some containers. "I come bearing gifts for you guys! I feel so bad that you always have pizza, plus it's so bad for you," she ranted. "Anyway I got you guys some Chinese takeout!" She set the containers on the kitchen table. "I'll go get the others, oh and April should be here soon."

"That sounds fantastic!" He clapped his hands together awkwardly. Arielle just chuckled at him before heading off to find the other turtles.

As soon as she left, he sat back down on the couch in utter shame. What the fuck was that? 'Sounds fantastic'? God, he sounded like a fucking prude. 

"Get yourself together man," he muttered crossly. 

A sudden voice startled him. "Sorry man, I'm trying my best."

The large turtle startled, then cooled his demeanor when he saw who it was. "Sorry Mikey, I was talking to myself."

The smaller turtle shrugged off his older brother. "As if I really care?" He claimed one of the Chinese takeout boxes. Soon after, Arielle joined them with the other two brothers in tow.

When they all had their boxes, April appeared out of the entrance to the lair, immediately honing in on Raphael, whose eyes found hers instantly. 

Quietly, he scooted over to make room for her on his chair. 

"Guys," Leo spoke up from where he was sitting. "I think we all owe Ari and April a thank you for our meals tonight." 

"I was just about to do that, man!" Mikey whined. He looked into Ari's eyes lovingly and said in a low, sultry voice, "Baby, I know that you really came here to tell me how much you love me, but you were right to not say anything. That would've just embarrassed all my brothers that the youngest is getting the girl." He winked at her, making her blush accordingly.

"Oh Mikey, you should know," Ari said equally as sultry. "If we're going to make this relationship work, you're going to have to do something about your tiny penis. Because baby, it's just not doing anything for me."

Miley covered her mouth with his hands quickly. "Honey, I thought we agreed to keep that in the bedroom." He murmured nervously. 

"S'alright Mikey, we all knew anyway." Raph said seriously. 

"At least I know it doesn't run in the family," April whispered a little too loudly. 

"Oh nasty!" Miley exclaimed, and sat back down beside Ari on the couch.

Raph blushed, clearly embarrassed, while Ari and Donnie were both choking down their food between laughs.

Thankfully, Ari took over the conversation from there, saving Raph any more embarrassment. She was getting into a detailed story about something at work when an urgent beeping sound cut in.

Irritated that he was forced to stop admiring Arielle's beautiful face, the agile mutant mouthed 'keep going' at her before checking out the security monitors outside the lab.

"Shit . . ." His eyes scanned the multiple screens quickly

A map of the city on one screen was littered with red dots, each one representing a crime scene caused by the Foot Clan. The mere number of crime scenes was alarming enough, but that wasn't what made him nervous. The red dots were surrounding the turtles' lair, including the few safe houses they had created around the city in case their home was attacked again. 

"Hey," his younger brother sidled up to him. "What set it off?" 

He flicked at the screen angrily. "Look," he growled. 

His brother's wide eyes bugged out of his head when he realized what was going on. "Fuck. This isn't good. They're all around us!

"Quiet," a quick glance to the other four, still eating and laughing. His eyes rested on Ari before he turned back to his brother. "We don't need April or Ari knowing this. I don't want them to worry. As soon as they leave we should tell the others."

"I agree completely. Why don't you go back to them and assure them that everything is fine. I'll stay here and," a deep sigh as his eyes flickered around the screens. "Figure something out."

"Alright, thanks." He turned and began to walk back to the others, his eyes immediately fixing on the gorgeous blonde who unknowingly held his heart in her delicate hands.

His gangly brother snorted and mumbled, "No problem Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short filler chapter, I wrote this in two hours so I apologize. But this chapter sets up all the drama for most of the rest of the story! I encourage you to comment, it really motivates me! Next chapter will be longer and better than this shitty one I swear


End file.
